Toyota AE86
The AE86 generation of the Toyota Corolla Levin and Toyota Sprinter Trueno is a small, lightweight coupe introduced by Toyota in 1983 as part of the fifth generation Toyota Corolla lineup. For the purpose of brevity, the insider-chassis code of "AE86" depicts the 1600 cc RWD model from the range. In classic Toyota code, the "A" represents the engine that came in the car (4A series), "E" represents the Corolla, "8" represents the fifth generation (E80 series) and "6" represents the variation within this generation. The Levin has fixed-headlights, and the Trueno has retractable (pop-up) headlights, both could be hatchback or coupe. The export model name Corolla covers both variations. The AE86 (along with the lower spec 1,452 cubic centimetres (1.452 L) AE85 and 1587 cc SR5 versions) was rear wheel drive (unlike the front wheel drive CE80, EE80 and AE82 models), and is among the last rear-drive cars of its type, at a time when most passenger cars were being switched to front-drive. In 1987, there was a limited edition model of the AE86 called "Black Limited" that served as a send-off model before the AE86 chassis was replaced later that year by the front wheel drive AE92 Corolla/Sprinter range. In Japan, the AE86 was also known as the Hachi-Roku (ハチロク) Japanese for "eight-six". In Japan, the Sprinter Trueno was exclusive to Toyota Japan dealerships called Toyota Vista Store, while the Corolla Levin was exclusive to Toyota Corolla Store. The word "trueno" is Spanish for thunder, and "levin" is Old English for "lightning". Sprinter AE86 Trueno GT Apex AE86 Trueno.jpg AE86 Trueno (Bright White and Black).jpg AE86 Trueno (Back).jpg AE86 Trueno Option Wheel.jpg AE86 Trueno (Facelift Wheel Option).jpg AE86 Trueno (Front Lip Option).jpg AE86 Trueno (Front Lip Option, Back).jpg AE86 Trueno (Facelifted).jpg AE86 Trueno (Facelifted Option Wheel).jpg AE86 Trueno (Shigeno Version).jpg|Shuichi Shigeno's specially-made AE86 by Toyota - a replica of Takumi's in Fourth Stage AE86 Trueno (Shigeno Version, Back).jpg AE86T Manga Stage 1.png|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in the Akina's Eight-Six act of the manga. Takumi's Trueno (1st Stage).jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in First Stage AE86 SPEC II Manga.png|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in the Project D Arc of the Manga Takumi's Trueno (4th Stage).jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in Fourth Stage AE86T Spec III Manga.png|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in the Kanagawa arc of the Manga D ae86 wings.png|Ditto, with wings Takumi's Trueno (5th Stage).jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno as it appears in Fifth Stage Takumi's Trueno (New Initial D).jpg|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno in action as it appears in the New Initial D Legend movies Toyota AE86 Legend.png|Takumi Fujiwara's Trueno being parked in New Initial D Legend 1 Toyota AE86 Legend 2.png|Ditto Fake Project D Trueno.jpg|Fake Takumi's Trueno as it appears in Fifth Stage. Note that it is a later model "Kouki", while Takumi's is an earlier model "Zenki". Takumi's Trueno (Stock).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Fujiwara Tofu Shop Alt.).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Fujiwara Tofu Shop).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Fujiwara Tofu Shop C).jpg AE86T Spec I.png AE86T Spec I Back.png AE86T Spec I Ingame.png Takumi's Trueno (Street Stage).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Project D 1).jpg AE86T SPEC II.png AE86T SPEC II Back.png AE86T SPEC II Ingame.png Takumi's Trueno (Street Stage 2).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Project D 2).jpg AE86T Spec III.png AE86T Spec III Back.png AE86T Spec III Ingame.png Takumi's Trueno (Project D Alt.).jpg Takumi's Trueno (Front Lip Option).jpg Fake Project D Trueno (Arcade).jpg Fake Takumi AE86.png Fake Takumi AE86 Back.png Fake Takumi AE86 Ingame.png Fake Project D Trueno (Fog Lamps).jpg Specs (Stock) * Engine Name: 4A-GEU * Engine Type: L4 DOHC * Max power: 128 HP / 7200 rpm * Maximum torque: 14.5 kg⋅m / 4800 rpm * Displacement : 1587 cc * Drivertrain: FR * Aspiration: NA * Length: 4205 mm * Height: 1335 mm * Width: 1625 mm * Weight: ~1000 kg * Transmission: 5-speed MT Specs (Fujiwara Tofu Shop Ver.) *Engine Name: OEM 4A-GE *Engine Type: L4 DOHC *Max power: 150 HP / 7500 rpm *Displacement: 1587 cc *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: NA *Transmission: 5-speed MT *Model: Zenki Specs (Project D ver.) * Engine Name: TRD Group A 4A-GELU * Engine Type: L4 DOHC * Max power: 240 HP / 11000 rpm * Displacement: 1587 cc * Drivetrain: FR * Aspiration: NA * Transmission: 5-speed MT * Model: Zenki * Weight: 880 kg Corolla AE86 Levin GT-Apex AE86 Levin.jpg AE86 Levin (Bright White and Black).jpg AE86 Levin (Option Wheel).jpg AE86 Levin (Alt Grille).jpg AE86 Levin (Alt Grille, Option Wheel).jpg AE86 Levin (Back).jpg AE86 Levin (Bright White and Black, Back).jpg AE86 Levin (Back with Option Wheel).jpg AE86 Levin (Facelifted).jpg AE86 Levin (Facelifted Option Wheel).jpg AE86 Levin (Facelift Wheel Option).jpg Wataru Levin Turbo Manga.png|Wataru Akiyama's Levin as it appears in the Emperor arc of the manga. Wataru's Levin (2nd Stage).jpg|Wataru Akiyama's Levin (front) as it appears in Second Stage Wataru's Levin (4th Stage).jpg|Wataru Akiyama's Levin as it appears in Fourth Stage Wataru's Levin (Lone Racer).jpg|2nd Stage spec Wataru Levin Turbo.png Wataru Levin Turbo Back.png Wataru Levin Turbo Ingame.png Wataru's Levin (Street Stage 3).jpg Wataru's Levin (Street Stage).jpg Wataru's Levin (Alliance).jpg|4th Stage spec Wataru Supercharger Levin.png Wataru Supercharger Levin Back.png Wataru Supercharger Levin Ingame.png Wataru's Levin (Street Stage 2).jpg Specs (Stock) *Engine Name: 4A-GEU *Engine Type: L4 DOHC *Max power: 125 HP / 7600 rpm (280 HP and later 250 HP for Wataru) *Maximum torque: 260.3 Nm / 6000 rpm *Displacement: 1587 cc *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: NA (Turbo and later Supercharged for Wataru) *Length: 4195 mm *Height: 1335 mm *Width: 1625 mm *Weight: 900 kg *Transmission: 5-speed MT Specs (Wataru Stage 2) * Engine Name: OEM 4A-GEU * Engine Type: L4 DOHC * Max power: 280 HP / 7600 rpm * Displacement: 1587 cc * Drivetrain: FR * Aspiration: Turbocharged * Transmission 5-speed MT * Model: Kouki Specs (Wataru Stage 4) * Engine Name: 4A-GZE Swapped * Engine Type: L4 DOHC * Max power: 250 HP / 7600 rpm * Displacement: 1587 cc * Drivetrain: FR * Aspiration: Supercharged * Transmission 5-speed MT * Model: Kouki Sprinter AE86 Trueno 2-door GT-Apex AE86 Trueno Coupe.jpg AE86 Trueno Coupe (Full Model).jpg Shinji's Trueno Coupe.jpg|Shinji Inui's Trueno coupe as it appears in Final Stage. Again, this is the later "kouki" model compared to Takumi's earlier "zenki" model. Shinji's Trueno Coupe (Arcade).jpg Sidewinder AE86.png Sidewinder AE86 Back.png Sidewinder AE86 Ingame.png 2door AE86 Rally Final Stage.png Specs (Stock) *Engine Name: 4A-GEU *Engine Type: L4 DOHC *Max power: 125 HP / 7600 rpm *Max torque: 260.3 Nm / 6000 rpm *Displacement: 1587 cc *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: NA *Length: 4205 mm *Height: 1335 mm *Width: 1625 mm *Weight: 950 kg *Transmission: 5-speed MT Weakness The AE86 has a large weakness in that the suspension is poorly designed and the weight distribution is sub-optimal. This means initiating braking drifts is very difficult and the car is prone to corner entry understeer. It also means the car can oversteer quite easily when opening the throttle out of corners, as the lightness of the rear combined with the antiquated live-axle (beam) rear suspension invites a loss of traction. In The Last Battle, Ryosuke discovers the weakness of Takumi's Trueno is gone, because he uses very little countersteering as he stabilises the car in the final moment of drift. He countersteers right less after a turn-in manoeuvre Trivia *Bunta states that the AE86 is the type of a car that trains a driver. *The popularity of Initial D is said to have caused the price jump for AE86s (dubbed "Tofu Tax"), with real-life replicas of Takumi's Trueno being made. *In the Tokyopop dub of Initial D: First Stage, the L4 engine sound was swapped with a V8 Engine sound from the Chevrolet vehicles. *In the manga, Takumi decided for his AE86 to be scrapped after over revving the engine. In the last episode of Final Stage however, he wants to leave the car and fix it from time to time. See also *Toyota AE85 Category:Cars Category:Toyota Category:AE86 Category:Project D Category:Northern Saitama Alliance Category:Sidewinder